Kelly Lee (Minae Noji)
Kelly redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Kelly (disambiguation) Dr. Kelly Lee, MD is a fictional character on General Hospital. She was briefly played by Gwendoline Yeo in 2006 and by Minae Noji from 2006 to 2012 and 2015 to present. Kelly works as an OB/GYN at General Hospital and is most often seen when characters are pregnant, although the character had a much bigger role on the SoapNet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift. Storylines In 2006, Dr. Kelly Lee (played by Gwendoline Yeo) takes over for Dr. Meadows after she leaves the hospital. She is initially seen as Courtney Matthews's doctor during her pregnancy. Later that year Kelly, (now played by Minae Noji) soon forms friendships with fellow doctors Robin Scorpio and Lainey Winters and nurse Elizabeth Webber and often attends girls night out at Jake's with them. Kelly and Lainey eventually became roommates. Kelly also shows an interest in Patrick Drake, but Patrick is more interested in Robin. In 2007, Kelly has a brief affair with Jerry Jacks. Soon afterwards, more is revealed about Kelly on the spin-off show General Hospital: Night Shift. After Kelly sleeps with a number of her male co-workers at the hospital, it becomes apparent that Kelly is a sex addict. Kelly's activities lead to a sexual harassment lawsuit filed against the hospital. With the help of Andy Archer, Kelly manages to conquer her addiction. Later that year, Kelly helps Robin put together a list of potential sperm donors as Robin wants to have a child. In 2009, Kelly was both Claudia Zacchara and Carly Jacks's doctor during their respective pregnancies. Kelly was often annoyed by Claudia's abrasive personality but got along much better with Carly and her husband JaX. As Carly's pregnancy was troubled, Kelly had to remind Carly and Jax about the effect that stress would have on the baby. However, Kelly showed a more fun and playful side to her character when they asked her about whether it was safe to have sex. Kelly assured them that it was and even went so far as to draw them a detailed diagram of sexual positions that would be safest for their unborn child. In February 2010, Kelly informs Elizabeth that she is pregnant and later is on hand for the birth of Elizabeth's son Aiden in July. On January 10, 2011, Kelly is seen once again when she informs Sam that there is a procedure, fertility reconstruction, that could allow her to get pregnant again, as she used to want to be a mother. Sam says she doesn't think she and Jason are in the right place to raise a child, but a week later, she returns to learn more about the procedure. In May, she performs the procedure on Sam and it is a success, allowing Sam to carry a child to term. In 2012, Kelly is seen again when Sam Morgan discovers that she is pregnant. Sam eventually delivers a son, whom is later officially named Danny Morgan. On October 26, 2015, Lulu tells Dante that she glad Dr. Lee could fit her in so Lulu Spencer-Falconeri can get ready to have there embryo implanted in her to have another baby. Shortly after Lulu says this to Dante Falconeri, Dr. Lee comes out and tells Lulu they have a lot to talk about. Dr. Lee then tells Dante and Lulu what she will have to go through before they will implant the embryo. She also tells them that not all embryos are viable after thawing. Dr. Lee then goes on to tell them that there is only a 16% chance that the embryo will be viable with only one embryo which is what Dante and Lulu have and that if the embryo is viable Lulu has a one in five chance for a successful pregnancy. Dr. Lee leaves to let Dante and Lulu talk about the information they had been told. On December 16, she meets with Sabrina Santiago and Michael Quartermaine to talk about Sabrina's baby sonogram. While there, Michael asks about the weight of the baby since the tech who did the sonogram said the baby was on the bigger side and that he heard that higher weight babies could lead to complications at delivery. However Dr. Lee tells him the that baby weight is normal and wants to discuss the third trimester with them. Later on, she realizes that Michael is not the father and tells Sabrina the she is her patient and there is doctor patient confidentiality but she is worried about Sabrina and she tries to convince her to tell Michael the truth about the baby. On December 7, 2016, Dr. Lee returns as Sam's doctor, as Sam is pregnant with her and Jason's second child. She performs an ultrasound and is present when they decide not to find out the gender. However, she gives them an envelope with the baby's gender written down on it in case they decide they want to find out later. In 2017, Kim Nero, (the new OB/GYN at GH) stated that Dr. Lee was now working with Doctors without Borders. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional OB/GYNs Category:Fictional Asian-Americans